The present invention pertains generally to animal calls used by hunters and other outdoorsmen to attract game.
In the pursuit of large game, such as elk, it is highly advantageous to use a call to simulate the various sounds emitted by the animal. This is particularly so when hunting with a bow and stalking game for a short range kill. As elk and other large game animals make a wide array of sounds or calls, it is important that not only the simulation be a true one but that the hunter be able to render several different calls.
In the prior art is a call described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,145 which utilizes a tubular body having a chordally shaped closure at one end and a resonant membrane laterally offset from the closure to provide opposed, spaced apart, rigid and pliable edges past which air moves during call use. The resonant membrane and a medial plane of the call body define an obtuse included angle. The tube mouthpiece of the tubular body of the call is of circular configuration. Sounds simulating wildlife calls are achieved with the user using a hand to open and close the outlet end of the tubular call. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,133 discloses a similar call but with the chordally shaped closure and the resonant membrane being coplanar. A sound absorbent member is located adjacent the outlet end of the call as a substitute for restricting the outlet end with the user's finger. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,154 and 4,761,149 show calls with elastic vibratory bands stretched across an airway. U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,611 shows a call wherein an elastic membrane is confined across a cap defined air inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,925 shows a noisemaking device wherein a flap flexes to open and close against an annular ring to produce loud sounds.